A motorman's cab display apparatus set in a motorman's cab in a motorman's car or a conductor's compartment of a train functions as a man-machine interface of a train information control system that controls various kinds of information through a communication network in a train formation. The motorman's cab display apparatus displays, for example, operation information of the train and monitoring information of on-board apparatuses and enables a motorman to input control information into a train information control system by operating a touch panel provided on a display surface of the motorman's cab display apparatus.
Patent Literature 1 describes a head-up display that projects display contents of a motorman's cab display apparatus on a front glass and displays the display contents.